This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Shoulder joint reconstruction may require repairing a defect in a shoulder joint such as a void in a glenoid fossa resulting from severe wear. Current methods for reconstructing a shoulder joint sometimes are not sufficiently accurate to reproduce the natural movement of the shoulder joint such as glenoid version. Typically, surgical planning for a shoulder joint reconstruction is performed based on two-dimensional (2D) x-rays. During the procedure, a surgeon visually examines a defect and attempts to form an implant by hand that conforms to and fills the defect. The surgeon forms the implant from a material such as bone graft and shapes the material using a tool such as a chisel, a saw, or a knife.
Performing shoulder joint reconstructions in the manner described above can be tedious and time consuming. In addition, it is difficult to accurately form an implant by hand that conforms to a defect and fills the defect to provide a continuous surface with the surface surrounding the defect. Thus, the natural movement of the shoulder joint may not be reproduced.